battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
J-20
The Chengdu J-20 (Jian-20) (Chinese: 歼-二十) is a fifth generation, stealth, twin engine, single-seat fighter aircraft being developed by the Chengdu Industry Group for the Chinese People's Liberation Army Air Force (PLAAF). It entered active service in March 2017. Battlefield 4 The J-20 is a stealth fighter jet featured in Battlefield 4. Multiplayer The J-20 appears as the PLA stealth fighter. It is the counterpart to the USMC F-35 and the RGF Su-50. The main role of the stealth fighter is air superiority over a map. As such, it is armed with a variety of anti-air missiles, while ground attack weapons are very limited. As with both Stealth and Attack Jets, all aircraft have built in Air Radar specialization by default. All the stealth jets perform equally in terms of turning and acceleration. Similar to Battlefield 3, flying close to the ground will result in the aircraft putting out the landing gear, which can make maneuvers close to the ground difficult. Afterburners are enabled by pressing the sprint button, which works like the sprint and boost of other vehicles -- making the vehicle faster, but less maneuverable. The main weapon of stealth jets are the cannons. The cannons are the main weapon of choice when attacking other aircraft such as enemy stealth, attack planes and choppers if flying high enough or in an opening. The difference between the guns is dependent on the situation, the 20mm does less damage then the other two but makes up in rate of fire and does more damage over time then the other two against jets. The 25mm does slightly more damage against helicopters in terms of damage over time. The 30mm hits harder, but with a much lower rate of fire. In terms of velocity the 20/25mm have the same velocity, while the 30mm is slower then the other two. Secondary weapons include four choices of missiles, three of which are anti-air and the other one being anti-ground. The Heatseeker is the standard "fire and forget missile" in which once fired no guidance is needed and the missile will go after that target unless obstructed or diverted by IR Flares. Passive Radar missiles require a user to maintain lock on a target for the missile to hit; this can work well at long range, but is less effective at close range. Guided Missiles are the stealth jet's only dedicated anti-ground vehicle weapon. Once selected a player can lock onto enemy vehicles, including gadget vehicles like the M224 Mortar and EOD Bot, and fire one or two missiles at the target. These are most effective on maps with many ground vehicles. Lastly are Active Radar missile in that they will guide to a target once fired, they are free-fire missiles and can work as a long range missile with correct release and luck. With regards to countermeasures, IR flares deflect oncoming missiles; ECM makes missiles harder to detect and makes the vehicle disappear off of air radar (useful for engaging enemy players who use air radar and getting the jump on a player); Extinguisher can be used to repair a disabled jet. As upgrades go, Gyro Stabilizer helps get the plane under control much easier. Auto-loader decreases reload time and increases overheat time. Proximity scan has limited usefulness due to the fact that it detects ground vehicles and has limited range. Stealth increases lock on time for enemies targeting the user. Comparison J-20 is the only aircraft in Battlefield 4 featuring a frameless canopy, which provides the best visibility when freelooking compare to F-35 and Su-50. However, J-20 heavily suffers the disadvantage of its bloated shape, making it a relatively easy target when engaging dogfight. Gallery Bf4_J20.jpg|J-20 on the loadout screen. J20 Front.jpg|Front view of J-20 J20 Back.jpg|Back view of J-20 J20Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit view of J-20 J20MissileDoorsOpen.jpg|J-20 Targeting screen with missile/bomb-bay doors open. J20.png|Pre-release cockpit view of J-20 Trivia *Unlike other Stealth Jets, with a game Field of View (FOV) modifier, players can see that the J-20 has functioning, movable missile-bay doors which exposes missiles when the Secondary Weapon is selected in first-person view. This cannot be seen normally as the vehicle first-person view FOV cannot be changed or modified normally in-game. *Before release, the J-20 had visible physical aiming sights in the cockpit, as seen in the Battlefield 4: Official "Paracel Storm" Multiplayer Trailer. This however, is absent in later trailers and in the final version of the game, opting for a Helmet heads-up display (HUD) instead. References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft